character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman (Canon, Post-Flashpoint)/Paleomario66
Summary Although the origin of Superman has been retold many times, his story has remained somewhat consistent throughout. Superman's story tells of his birth as Kal-El to renowned scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara on the alien planet Krypton. When Jor-El discovers that the planet is going to explode, he puts Kal-El in a spaceship heading to the planet Earth, which crashes in a field in the state of Kansas. The ship and its occupant are found by Jonathan and Martha Kent, a farming family, who take him in as their own. As he grows, so do his strength and his strange and awesome abilities, fueled by Earth's yellow sun. As an adult, he moves to the bustling City of Tomorrow, Metropolis, becoming a field reporter for the Daily Planet newspaper, and donning the identity of Superman. In the New 52, DC's relaunch of it's entire comic book line, Superman is still from Krypton, was still raised on a farm in the American Mid-West, is still named Clark Kent and is still a journalist who resides in the city of Metropolis. In fact much of what has been part of Superman's mythos for decades is still true. However, there have been some changes both minor and major. In the New 52 Superman is no longer married to Lois Lane and he has once again been established as one of the Justice League's founding members. Superman's costume has went through what some would consider significant changes. He no longer wears red shorts over his blue pants and his yellow belt has been replaced by a red one with just a bit of yellow as part of his super-symbol buckle. His iconic "Super-symbol" itself has been changed ever so slightly, too. It is now metallic and raised off his shirt. The shape of the "S" within the symbol has also been changed. Like the majority of the other DC superheroes during this relaunch, Superman's costume now has lines/seams all throughout it. Lastly, Superman now has a high collar which goes up his neck and sleeves which end in cuffs that extend part way down the back of his hands ending in a red border. It was also revealed that both Jonathan and Martha Kent have already passed away due to a car accident and Clark has had to grow into the role as Superman without them. This is a stark difference to the Pre-Flashpoint Superman and many other sources, where either both his parents were still alive or Martha lived on as a widow. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A, likely High 4-C Name: Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 29 years Classification: Alien (Kryptonian) Powers and Abilities: Yellow Stellar Radiation Absorption, Superhuman Strength, Speed and Stamina, Invulnerability, Flight, X-Ray Vision, Microscopic Vision, Telescopic Vision, Heat Vision, Super Breath, Freeze Breath, Super Flare, Super-Radar (ability to sense transmissions and energy waves), Superhuman Senses (includes vision, hearing and smell), Superhuman Intelligence, Eidetic Memory, Regenerative Healing Factor, Longevity, formidable brawling skills (as stated by Captain Comet) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Stopped Brainiac's larger-than-Earth ship from crashing into Earth with help from the Martian Manhunter. Pushed a Kryptonite Moon), likely Large Star level+ (Fought Braniac inside a black hole and caused it to collapse) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Seemingly flew from Pluto's orbit to Earth in seconds. Flew from the edge of the universe to Earth in 2 months) Lifting Strength: Class Y (Bench-pressed the mass of the earth for 5 days continuously while cut off from yellow sunlight and shedding only a single drop of sweat in the process) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class, likely Large Star Class+ Durability: Large Planet level, likely Large Star level+ (Fought Braniac in a black hole and was stated to have flown through multiple ones before returning to Earth) Stamina: Extremely high (bench-pressing the mass of the earth for 5 days continuously in absence of sunlight made him sweat only a few drops) Range: At least Planetary Standard Equipment: Adaptable, near-indestructible Kryptonian armor Intelligence: Genius (Has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities, seen reading a library of medical texts equivalent to 10 years of medical training in 5 minutes, assembling a mass of data into an image in less than a minute when it would take a supercomputer years, and formulating the unified field equation. Superman's mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to humans. Depicted to be an expert in various alien technologies (he can invent and build new things with Kryptonian technology rather easily) and multilingual. Good leadership skills and a decent amount of battle experience) Weaknesses: Kryptonite (various varieties), he is entirely dependent on the Stellar Radiation of a Yellow Star to sustain his powers (if he's deprived of Sunlight, he slowly loses his powers), the Stellar Radiation of a red star (weakens him due to red Stellar Radiation having less energy than that of a yellow or blue star), Magic (susceptible to it instead of weak against it, since he resisted a magical blast which could destroy a planet to some extent), he cannot see through lead, and as vulnerable as a regular human after using Super Flare. Feats: * List of Feats * Some more Feats * Superman Respect Thread (read New 52 Superman section) * New 52 Superman Respect Thread Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Kryptonian Physiology: Superman's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. He does not possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his physical capabilities are identical to a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien, he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood, but are believed to be part of or the source of his bio-matrix force field and reclamation aura. Superman's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of his abilities such as flight, heat vision and other solar-based abilities while supplementing his physical abilities to superhuman levels. ** Stellar Radiation Absorption: As a Kryptonian, his cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Superman's physiology and well being, but his cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of his home star system's red sun enables his body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the solar radiation on Earth, in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere, acts as fuel to enable all of his powers. Every time Superman uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body expends absorbed sunlight and he is capable utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The stellar radiation of a foreign blue star proved to increase his known abilities under a yellow sun to a higher degree and enabled additional powers. ** Superhuman Strength: Superman has the ability to physically lift massive levels of weight, and deliver blows which have the force of trillions of gigatons of TNT explosives. ** Superhuman Speed: Superman has the ability to move and fly incredibly fast. He possesses the ability to achieve speeds faster than light. While not as fast as the Flash, Superman can move at speeds faster than light. He can use this power to disarm opponents, catch bullets or shrapnel and cross vast distances in mere seconds. ** Superhuman Stamina: Superman’s Kryptonian physiology allows him exert himself to peak capacity for an undetermined amount of time. In the presence of a yellow star, his solar reserves are constantly replenished . In an environment without the light of a yellow star, his solar reserves gradually decrease as he exerts himself. ** Invulnerability: Superman possesses an immense degree of personal invulnerability, and is able to easily withstand bullets, missiles, bombs and other weapons without a scratch. His body is nigh-invulnerable due to his immensely dense cellular and anatomical structure as well as his radiating bio-electrical aura. Superman is under some circumstances resistant or immune to different forms and levels of lacerations, blunt force trauma, energy-based assaults, falls from great heights, explosions, the cold void of space, toxins and all known diseases on Earth. His supercharged bio-electric "aura" acts as an invisible "force field" radiating within a few millimeters from his skin. ** Flight: When Superman's body is charged with solar energy, he is able to emit a gravitational field that enables him to defy gravity and fly. He has extreme mobility while he is in flight, allowing him to fight, change course, and also carry great weights air-borne. ** Superhuman Vision: Superman possesses a superior sensory arrangement of visual capabilities. *** X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. *** Telescopic Vision: Superman has the ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, with equal clarity of visual perception. *** Microscopic Vision: Superman has the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to a molecular level. *** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Superman can see all of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. * Superhuman Hearing: Superman has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. * Superhuman Olfaction: On various occasions, Superman has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors across the entire planet. * Stellar Radiation Expulsion: Superman can also release his stored energy directly. ** Heat Vision: Superman can accurately target things smaller than human beings from orbit and use either a narrow or wide-area beam. The heat intensity can be greater than that of the sun and can be modulated to deliver different frequencies and types to best affect his opponent. His heat vision is invisible at lower temperature, but blinding at higher temperatures. * Super Flare: Superman can expel all the solar energy stored in his cells in one explosive blast, incinerating everything a quarter mile around him. The technique is unstable as of yet, and makes Superman temporarily vulnerable. * Superhuman Breath: Superman is able to inhale and exhale huge volumes of air with great force, and capable of extinguishing large fires and moving heavy objects with his breath alone. This ability also allows Superman to hold his breath for extended periods in airless environments. ** Freeze Breath: Superman can freeze his opponents by using his Super Breath to do release a large volume of air. This is due to the Joule-Thomson effect (see detailed description here). * Radar-Sensing Capabilities: Superman, as of Action Comics #49, has the ability to sense transmissions, energy waves, and signals spanning all across the globe; giving him the ability of also being a "super antenna". NOTE: This version of Superman is confirmed dead, and is likely not coming back, as shown here. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4